Tainted Flowers
by CherryblossomWarrior
Summary: The day Ino stood up for Sakura was an important event in her life...but what if Ino decided not too? What if Sakura stayed shy? What if certain events unfold because of this choice? What if These changes caused Drastic changes in Sakura's demeanor? Read on to find the twists and turns of Tainted Flowers SasuSaku
1. The Beginning

_I was chosen to burn inside_

Crowded by multiple young girls a blonde female was looking towards a pinkette crying, torn between going to help her and staying in her crowd. ' _Sakura... I'm so sorry. I can't help you. I don't want to be in your position. I don't want to lose my friends, I'm sorry'_ Light blue eyes clouded up with tears. The girls surrounding her began to worry and she replied with remembering about a sad movie she watched some time ago.

Sakura sat on the hard cold ground silently pouring out her emotions. Why… why do they hate her? She didn't do anything.

Mother told her they'd love her, adore her, want to be her, but instead all she got was hatred.

It wasn't fair.

They called her ugly and pulled her hair. She thought they were lying at first but now every time she looked in the mirror, she saw a disgusting, pink-haired monster that should die. She looked sorrowfully up at the sky and the clouds. They looked so peaceful up there without a care in the world. Their only purpose was to protect the earth from harmful rays and provide precipitation for the biotic factors on earth. She stood up and started to walk towards the school building to clean up.

Sakura Haruno had no friends. She was ignored by everyone. The only person who even said hi from time to time was Hinata Hyuuga and that was because she pitied her.

She didn't want to be pitied she wanted to be loved.

The girls in her class ultimately prevented that though. They would make rude comments during class. They'd write rude things on her cubby space, throw paper balls at her during class, bump her in the hallway to make her fall, and would threaten anyone who tried to be friends with her. She didn't like it but couldn't do anything about it. If she fought back… they promised her pain. She was in a ruthless spiral into darkness that she couldn't escape.

"Okay class, Remember to practice the hand signs tonight and have a nice evening, class dismissed."

Sakura started to pack up her things as a familiar group of girls waltzed over. _'Oh god not again'_ "Oh, look who it is. The ugly pink monster that was cursed on our school." Ami sneered. The girls giggled behind her.

"Why are you even here? No one wants you here. You're just a civilian girl that has no talent." Another girl commented. More giggles erupted from the crowd.

"She is such a loser!"

"Billboard brow!"

"What a useless girl, she is a disgrace to everyone at this school."

Ami stepped closer and slapped her books out of Sakura's hands. She bent to pick them up but was met with a sharp tug to her hair. Sakura jolted upwards to meet the disgusted faced of Ami. "EWWW! I touched it!" Ami shrieked. She wiped her hand on the table knocking the pencils off Sakura's desk. "Guys let's not waste time on this thing." Ami said as her and her lackeys stalked off while making remarks about her forehead.

Sakura bent down to pick up her stuff. Why did they pick on her? She did do anything to them. She stuffed her books and pencils into her bag and started down the hallway. They have been making fun of her since she started the academy. When they saw her and found out she came from a civilian family they started to bully her. They wanted to make her quit the school. Sakura didn't and would never leave the school. She studied very hard in order to keep a high grade in this school and nothing would jeopardize her ranking.

She finally made it home and opened the door to her house. She trudged upstairs and flopped down on her bed. She didn't leave her room often. The only time she leaves is to eat and other than that she's inside her house at all times.

She laid on her bed thinking about herself why she was so ugly. Why wasn't she born with normal hair? Why is her forehead so big? Why was she such a loser? Why did everyone hate her?

She walked downstairs, made a quick dinner and went to bed.

The next morning she awoke and wanted nothing more than to look out the window and see the world falling apart. She glanced out the window and of course there is no post- apocalyptic world but a beautiful, sunny, blue sky. She slumped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

She strapped on her bag and walked out the door. While walking past multiple shops, she spotted a group of girls ahead of her from the ninja academy. They were chatting animatedly amongst one another. She wanted that. People to fall back on, to defend you when you're picked on. She craved that friendship to the point it hurt. The group of girls disappeared into the academy.

Sakura hadn't realize she was at the academy until then. It was still early so Ami and her crowd of misfits wouldn't be there.

She crossed multiple empty corridors until she reached her classroom. Cautiously sliding open the door she saw none of her tormentors were around. She sat next to a window and stared out onto the blue abyss they called a sky. Sakura often wondered how they named things. She knew that they got the bases of the words from Greek and Roman words, but where do they get the idea to put the two words together? It was interesting to think about.

Sakura then noticed other children entered the classroom. In the classroom now was Uzumaki Naruto, He was despised by the villagers and a few times the teachers would give Naruto a hard time so he'll fail. The villagers called him a beast and was told to stay away from him. Yet even through that he still had friends, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino were their names. They'd stay by his side when someone spoke rudely towards him. The group of boys flooded into the room and sat down at a couple of desks and chattered amongst themselves.

Next person to walk in the room was Uchiha Sasuke. He was a part of the renowned Uchiha clan, one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. He was the youngest brother of the main head family. He is at the rank in the class and is admired by almost every girl in the class. That included her personal bullies.

She turned away from the door and checked for things in her bag. She had her notebooks, textbooks, lunch, pencil bag, and books for reading pleasure. She had everything. She looked back out the window and attempted to continue her thoughts on word structure when a shrill squeal caused her train of thought to crash and burn.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

A cloud of fangirls surged into the room like wildfire and surrounded Sasuke. They were asking him questions like what his favorite color was and such.

"Oh look who decided to show their ugly face."

Oh no.

Sakura slowly turned their head towards the occupant of the voice and was met with none other than Ami and her group of scoundrels. "I didn't think you would show that ugly face of yours again. I have respect for your mother for having to deal with you ever day," Ami sneered. Sakura looked down and began to fiddle with her fingers.

"I bet she makes her go to school early so then she won't have to deal with her for any longer than she needs to."

"Forehead girl."

"Ugly."

"Disgusting brat."

"Weirdo."

"She is so pathetic."

Ami stepped up and put her hand on the desk. "You don't belong here. Why don't you go back to your simple little civilian school?" The group of girl started to laugh and walked off to go admire the Uchiha.

Great, she come to school early to avoid them and she is still made fun off anyway. Nobody even stood up for her. Was she really so insignificant that it doesn't matter what happens to her? Sakura sat at her desk once again praying that something drastic will happen.

…

Nothing.

The teacher walked into the room and began class.

 **A/N: This is heavily inspired by the story Blossoming Flower by MiyukiYukimura.**

 **This alike to that story but with my own spin on it. SO Constructive criticism is wanted. One review telling me you want more is all I need.**


	2. Travelers and spars

The teacher droned on and on about chakra and hand signs, all of which Sakura eagerly scribbled notes down on. Other children where either talking or asleep. It was funny really, all these kids coming from such powerful clans and yet not one was paying attention- save for Sakura that is.

A paper ball bounced off Sakura's head and onto the desk. Sakura-already knowing who it was from- ignored it completely and continued to write notes passionately. Another bounced off her head, but more forcefully this time. She sighed in exasperation. They were persistent today.

She picked up the crumpled piece of paper and opened it, the paper making a crinkling sound. It read:

 _Hey Billboard brow_

 _You better not be looking at_ _ **MY**_ _Sasuke-kun._

 _You're no good for him,_

 _He'd throw up every day knowing he had to see your face!_

Sakura pushed that one aside and unfolded the other paper ball of insults, this one read:

 _If I hear you have a crush on him_

 _You_

 _Will_

 _ **PAY**_

 _The amount of pain you would get would be unforgettable_

I looked back at Ami who was glaring as angrily as she could, which wasn't much. I turned back to the front and wrote the notes on the board almost robotically as I thought over the situation.

I was just threatened, but they will only act on it if she were to have feelings for the dark haired fellow sitting two seats ahead of me. His head is in general direction of the board, so of course to another pair of eyes it looked to be like she was staring at him. Truly Ami was an idiot. Hell, she might mistake a venomous serpent for a hair tie.

"All right class line up! We are heading outside for sparring!" the teacher declared snapping Sakura out of her stupor. I stood and creeped towards the door. Sparring was relatively easy to get out of. All you had to do was act like your opponent hit you so hard that you 'stumbled' out of the ring. Then you could get out of fighting and the other person gets a boost in confidence. It was a win-win.

.

A crowd of children stood before a circle. The teacher then started to shout, "Okay! Who wants to go first?" a multitude of chubby hands shot up and waved wildly in the air. I stood in the back with my hands tucked lightly behind my back, sheepishly playing with my sleeves. I didn't like sparring. But at least if I stay quiet I can avoid being called on.

Two students were chosen to spar each other. They both stood on different sides of the circle, throwing joking insults such as "you're going down poopyhead!" the teacher then blew a whistle for them to begin.

The children lunged for the other both grasping the other and trying to shove the other out of the circle while other children cheered them on. Sooner or later one of them was thrown out. They both started laughing and rejoined the group, getting slaps on the back as well as congratulatory words. The teacher once again asked for volunteers and Ami was chosen.

"Okay anyone else?" the teacher asked but was soon interrupted by Ami herself.

"Ne, Sensei? Can I choose my opponent?" she asked too sweetly.

"Why of course!"

Ami's eyes swept through the crowd and she made eye contact with Sakura, and smiled.

"I wanna spar Sakura." She said still looking at Sakura. The teacher called Sakura up and she walked into the circle with Ami. Now there was no going back

I stood across the circle from Ami. The teacher blew the whistle and Ami lunged for me. I ducked out the way and went to the other side of the circle. This would be the point in time when I would allow the person to get a hit on me and I stumble out. Instead of just shoving me, Ami lunged. Her eyes obviously wanted to hurt me in a non-don't-worry-this-is-just-a-spar way. Once again I dodged but my foot lagged and tripped her. She fell onto her face outside the ring and laughter erupted from the crowd. I felt myself being filled with dread. I had just made my tormentor a subject of laughter. Ami glared at me as she stood. In her gaze, promises of pain later on.

The teacher took us to the school's playground and dismissed us. I walked towards the forest only to get pulled to the side. Ami and her goons glared at me.

"So, forehead, you think it's okay to embarrass me like that?" Ami said taking a step towards me. I instinctively stepped back but was grabbed by two other girls. Ami reared her fist back and slammed it hard into my stomach. I curled over and held my throbbing stomach. My head was slammed down and they girls started laughing, spewing insults as they walked off to ogle Sasuke.

I stood and walked deeper into the forest before breaking out into a run down a familiar path. Within a few minutes I had reached it. My grotto, the place only I knew about. I walked in and lightly tapped a hanging paper flower and muttered "tadaima"

My grotto was an opening of a wide tree. The far wall was covered in flowers in makeshift vases. A shelf was filled with books on one side and on the other was a praying woman. I had stuffed animals on a blanket, outside the grotto was surrounded by different types of flowers.

I remember how I had found this place. I was running from Ami and had taken shelter here until it was sunset. It was warm inside the grotto so during the winter months it would be pleasantly warm.

I walked happily towards the flowers in glass bottles and looked at them appreciatively. They were blooming currently due to the sunlight that peeked through the ceiling of the grotto. I gently touched a Cosmo before turning to the entrance. Mother wanted me to help in the bakery today so I had to leave early.

I ran out of the grotto and towards the city. Jumping from rock to rock and bouncing off trees, flying off to my destination. My foot steps were light like feathers, barely making a sound as I zoomed through the forest. The icy wind cutting and grasping my face with its cold fingers, whispering in my ears encouragement to quicken my pace. It felt like I was being blown away and consumed at the same time. I love this feeling.

I broke through the forest scape and over a fence, then I darted down my street. I burst through the door of the bakery and rushed to the back. I saw my mom putting tarts in the oven before turning to me.

"Ah! There's my brave blossom!" She said enveloping me in a tight hug. "Are you ready to help mommy and daddy today?" I nodded excitedly and grabbed a clipboard and apron. I walk out to the front and towards table #7. Sitting there was a tall, buff, man. His mouth and nose were covered and he had short, spiky hair and small eyebrows. In front of him sat a …..Boy? He had long black hair and a very feminine face. Leaning on their booth was a few bags and a large sword. They seemed like travelers.

"Excuse me sirs, what would you like?" I asked reading off the clipboard that said what I was supposed to say. Hey, what do you expect? I'm only 8.

The bigger guy ordered a black coffee, and the younger boy ordered strawberry macaroons and lavender tea. I walked to the back and made their orders. I carefully put them on a tray and wobbled outside. I walked slowly so I wouldn't drop the tray. I placed foot after foot in front of the other, soon I had made it to the table and slid the tray onto it. I placed their respective drinks on their table, bowed, and then walked off to another table.

Later I returned to their table to hand them the bill. Another table had called me so I ran over to them.

.

"Hey, what do you think of her?" said the oddly feminine boy, nodding over to where Sakura stood.

"Huh, she's pleasant and oddly mature for her age." The taller man said sipping his coffee through an opening in his mask.

The younger boy giggled and began to scribble a note on the bill. The older one looked at what he was doing, and shook his head with what could only be described as a smile under his mask.

.

I walked back to the table where the two travelers were seated. Only to find they were gone. I picked up the bill, to find there was a note scribbled on it:

 _Hey there!_

 _I just wanted to say you shouldn't cover your eyes with your hair like that. It doesn't flatter those pretty emerald eyes of yours!_

 _You're really pretty so don't hide yourself!_

 _If you don't I might cry! TnT_

 _Love,_

 _Haku + Zabuza_

I flushed slightly before tearing of the part of the receipt that held the note and stuffing it in my pocket. They were very nice. I finished off my shift and went home.

.

I ran upstairs and changed my clothes into home clothes. I flopped onto my bed and stared at my ceiling. Those two were prime examples why she utterly loved traveler and their far away thoughts.

.

 **A/N: wow this took sometime didn't it? Welp time to let ya'll know what's going on huh?**

 **1: I am continuing a story for the wonderful calliope oft! They didn't know what to do with it since they hadn't updated in a while. Its Marionette x reader but that will probably won't be put up 'til later since I have to plan out the story and line it up with the characters personas! So watch out for it!**

 **2: I have an idea for another story. The main idea without telling the story is the bigger clans have a huge part in konoha's government and has a lot of power over what happens. And a certain clan does a certain girl wrong soooo…..yeah chaos**

 **3: I'm looking for a fanfic I read before. The story was like it showed sasusaku before Sasuke left the village, like the in between parts we didn't see, like what fillers are except this one had sasusaku and was rated m for….ahem…..** _ **mature**_ **…themes. I don't know if that helps but I tried.**

 **That's about it anyway, hope you have a great day.**


End file.
